Locked Up
by LilyLuna232
Summary: While Pulling a prank, Lucy Weasley and Fred Weasley II are arrested. How will they ever get out? Written for Luck O' The Irish Seamione's Trapped, a challenge


This story is written for Trapped Challenge created by Luck O' The Irish Seamione. Hope you guys enjoy!

_**Locked Up**_

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Lucy grumbled, sitting down on the cement chair. She ran her hands through her long red hair, and then stood up, and began pacing. She was not good at sitting still when she was as nervous as she was now. "I knew this was a bad idea! Why did I have to come along? Dad is going to _kill_ me. Literally."

"Luc, calm down!" Fred laughed, "It's all good. Plus, what's life without a little adventure?"

"I don't know, maybe a _good_ life? I don't want to have to spend the rest of my life _locked up_ in a muggle jail!" Lucy yelled "You are so lucky we are in different cells, or I would _kill_ you!"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. That would be a terrible idea!" Fred stated, wrapping his hands around the bars that separated the two cells.

"And why is that?"

"Well, for one, you would have rid the world of my to die for looks, and two, you would definitely be stuck in this place for the rest of your life. You don't want that now do you?" Fred mocked.

"Fred Weasely, I hate you so much!" Lucy spat. She went back over to the chair and buried her face in her hands. "Dad is going to kill me, Fred. My life is over!"

"Oh _come on_ don't be so hard on yourself. It could be worse!"

"Oh, yeah, how?" Lucy asked sarcastically, looking up at her cousin.

"We could have to do community service!"

"I'm not in the mood for you jokes,"Lucy retorted, banding her head against the wall.

"I wasn't joking," Fred said, totally serious. "Have you seen what these muggles made criminals do?"

"We are _not_ criminals! Well, _I'm_ not a criminal, you on the other hand..."

"Hey, you are just as much at fault as I am here!"

"_I_ wasn't the one that forced me to help you!"

"You didn't have to say yes!" Fred yelled.

"Yes I did! You locked me in a closet until I said I would help you!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That was so funny!"

"Fred! That is besides the point! _You_ are going to find a way to get us out of here!"

"Blah, blah, blah... stop worring so much! It's not that bad!" he replied, walking to the other side of his cell, so he was as far away from his cousin as possible.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? Fred! We are in _freakin_' jail! I think that means it's pretty bad!"

"You know it would be _much_ easier to get out of here if you weren't yelling at me all the time!"

"Well, you kind of deserve it!"

"Would you just SHUT UP? I'm trying to think!"

"I will be quiet when I want to be. And right now, I don't feel like it! You are just going to have to deal with me yelling at you!" One thing about Lucy is that she is _very_ stubborn. She doesn't like listening to people, well besides her parents. So, if someone, particularly Fred, tells her to shut up, she would do just the opposite.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Fred declared! "If only, I had a wand..."

"Well, as you can see, you don't have a wand, so that little plan in your head isn't going to work, now is it?"

"Why don'y you try and come up with something?"

"Because! I am not the reason we are in jail! You are!" She paused standing up. "Hang on. I think I still have my wand!" she said, taking her wand out from her boot.

"Well, give it here! Fred said, standing up and running over to the other side of the cell. Lucy handed it to him through the bars.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy, though Percy _was_ her father, was not the brightest girl.

"I am going to use the Alohomora charm. But first..." he pointed the wand at his cousin, and said, "Silencio! That will teach you to be quiet! Now..." just as he was turning around, Lucy grabbed onto his shoulders and shook him, causing the wand to fall to the ground, and you guessed it... split in two.

"You idiot! That was the only way we were going to get out of here!" Fred yelled, grabbing the two halves of the wand. He was waiting for Lucy to yell at him but it never came. "Well, at east I don't have to listen to you anymore!" He threw the broken wand at the ground and scowled at his cousin.

Lucy glared at him, causing him to flinch.

Now that he didn't have Lucy yelling at him, it was peacefully quiet, so Fred decided to take a nap. Normally, he wouldn't nap, even if his mother yelled at him for an hour. But now, he decided that it wold bug the crap out of Lucy, so why not?

Once he laid down on the lumpy bed, and closed his eyes, he could hear Lucy stomping her feet and banging her fists on the cement wall. After a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

Lucy on the other hand, was enraged. How could he just go and take a nap? Fred _never _took naps! Not even when he was three years old. Lucy wanted to just break through the bars and murder him in his sleep. Even if it did mean staying here for the rest of her life, it would be worth it. How could he just go and silence her, and then _drop_ the wand? Lucy knew he was clumsy, but not _that_ clumsy.

Even if Fred didn't care wether or not they got out of here, Lucy did, and she was going to find a way out, no matter what.

And, Lucy thought, someone is bound to notice our absence and find us! This gave Lucy a little bit more hope. Maybe, Molly, or Lily would be the one to come and save her, and, if Fred was still asleep, decide to leave him there. Lucy knew he deserved it.

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy please? Please, please, please, please, please?" Fred whined. <em>

_ "Fred, I have told you a thousand times already, I AM NOT GOING TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUPID PRANK! You could get arrested for it!" Lucy retorted._

_ "Not if we don't get caught!"_

_ "Fredrick Weasley, you let me out of this closet right now!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs._

_ "I am afraid that isn't going to happen, dear cousin."_

_ "Why is that?"_

_"Well, you see, I put a lock on this door that will only open if you agree to help me with my prank."_

_ "You aren't allowed to use magic outside of school!"_

_ "Oh, darn, you caught me. To bad we are in a house full of witches and wizards, so the Ministry won't be able to tell who used the magic. It could have been anyone."_

_ "I hate you so much!"_

_"I love you too, Lucy!"_

_"Why can't you get someone else to pull this stupid prank?"_

_ "Because. Everyone else in this whole family, even Aunt Hermione, has helped me pull a prank. Except you. So now, you must help me pull this prank, or you will forever be locked in that closet."_

_ "Fine!" Lucy sighed, giving in. "Now will you get me out of this closet?"_

_ "What was that? I didn't hear you!"_

_"I said FINE!"_

_ "Fine to what?" Fred asked, sounding totally clueless._

_ "I will help you with your stupid prank!" Lucy yelled._

_ "That's more like it!" Fred sang, opening the door. "Let's go pull us a prank!"_

_ Lucy sighed, standing up and walking out of the closet. This was going to be a long day._

_ "What do we have to do?" she asked her cousin, who by the way, was three years older than her, but about seven years less mature. _

_ "Well I can't tell you right here. Anyone could hear us!" Fred said, as if it were obvious._

_ "Fine, we'll go outside. But then you tell me the plan, and we get it over with. And after this, I never help you with another prank. Ever. Do you understand me?"_

_ "Yes, mother," Fred said, smirking at Lucy. "Follow me."_

_ The two of them walked outside into the bright sunlight. "Can you tell me the plan now?"_

_ "Yeah," he leaned over and whispered the whole plan into her ear. _

_ "No way. There is no way I am doing that. I knew what you were doing is bad, but this is terrible! There is no way I am helping you."_

_ "I'd like to see you try."_

_ "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "That door, when you walked through it, it cast a spell. Now, even if you try not to help me, you still will. Aren't I brilliant?"_

_ "More like evil, if you ask me."_

_ "Come on! This will be fun! And we won't get caught!" Fred said, grabbing her hand._

_ Then they were off to town._

_ "So, basically, all we have to do is sneak some of these," He said, pointing to some puking pastels, "into the soup, and then when that guy over there goes running into the bathroom, he will slip on the water there, and fall over!"_

_ "Fred, this is a really bad idea. I don't think we should do it. If we get caught, we could end up in muggle jail!"_

_ "But that isn't going to happen now is it?" He walked into the restaurant, with Lucy close behind. "Table for two, please." he said. _

_ "Right this way," the waiter said. He began leading us to a small table towards the back of the restaurant._ Why the back?_ Lucy asked herself. _Did he think me and Fred were dating or something? _"Can I start you off with something to drink?"_

_ "No thank you," Fred said._

_ "Very well, here are your menus," the waiter said, and then he walked away. _

_ "Lucy, now's our chance. Let's go slip the pastels into the guys soup right now."_

_ "Fred Weasley, I hate you."_

_ "Love you too!" he said for the second time that day. "Now lets go. He stood up and grabbed my arm, then pulled me to the ground. We began crawling across the restaurant, towards the big man eating his soup. "Okay, you need to go distract him make him look away from his soup. I will slip it in then ok?"_

_ "Fine," Lucy groaned, standing up. She walked over to the man and said, "What a lovely day it is!" The man turned around to look at her. "Don't you think?"_

_"Well yes I suppose," the man said, looking at Lucy strangely._

_ "What are you doing?" a new voice yelled. "Are you two trying to get that man killed? What did you just slip into his soup? Some sort of poison?"_

* * *

><p>And that was how they landed in the muggle jail.<p>

If they ever got out of this place, Lucy would end up strangling Fred to death. She knew they would end up getting caught, but he was to stupid to realize it. Now they were going to get charged with attempted murder, and probably be moved to a prison for the rest of their lives.

"Are you Lucy Weasley?" a police man asked.

Lucy just nodded her head, not being able to do much more.

"And is that Fred Weasley?"

She nodded her head again.

"Well it seems that there has been a misunderstanding. From our investigations, the food you slipped into that man's soup was not deathly after all. You two are free to go," the police man said, coming over and unlocking the two cells.

Lucy felt like she could scream for joy. Only she couldn't.

Looks like they wouldn't be locked up after all.


End file.
